Academy Life
by Jefiney
Summary: What happens when the person you hate the most buys you, for a month, in the academy funding auction? That's something that happened with Jenna. Oh, how much she hated her brother for temporarily selling her.
1. Prologue

**_Nathaniel's POV:_**

_(One month Ago)_

I was sitting in the student council room, waiting for principal Shermansky to come. What kind of principal is she? She called me early in the first place and then she herself gets late.

I sighed. This. Is. Boring. You know what is more boring than waiting for the principal to come? It's finding her dog Kiki. I'm sure she lost her dog again and is currently yelling at any student within her sight for not catching him.

To think of it, this is a boarding school. A high school academy is full of surprises. And my biggest surprise is Castiel Parker. We hate each other truly from the bottom of our heart's. No, this is not a love confession. It is a hate confession. He thinks I was hitting on his girlfriend. No let me correct that he thinks I was hitting on his_ current_ girlfriend, behind his back.

Deborah Taylor. She's such a... Well, she deserves some cursing, so let me try that. _She can go to hell whenever she feels like. I don't give a shit about her. One day when Castiel will find out how big of a slut she is, he will come back to me and say sorry._ It's not like I'm dying to get an apology from him. I don't care anymore. We were good friends until that Deborah came into his life. He ruined our friendship, now just let that be.

Suddenly the gate flew open. It was not principal Shermansky, but a woman with pink hair... strange. Her pink hair was tied up in a neat bun. She was wearing a doctor's coat, and reading glasses. She was young, maybe somewhere in her late twenties?

"Hello!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Ma'am, How can I help you?"

"Well, you are Nathaniel. Right? Mrs. Shermansky told me about you!"

"Uh... Yeah. I'm Nathaniel." She clapped her hands together and smiled at me. So much for a cheerful lady.

"Oh dear boy, I'm Agatha. Here is the form of two kids I requested admission for." I smiled at her as she handled me the forms. She continued, "Well, these two kids are my Brother's children. They are twins!" I nodded and looked down at the first form.

**_Name:_**_ Lysander Ainsworth  
><strong><span>(Picture Here)<span>**  
><em>_**Age: **__16  
><em>_**Gender:**__ Male  
><em>**_Star sign:_**_ Scorpio  
><em>_**Hobbies:**__ Singing and writing songs/poems  
><em>_**IQ: **__118  
><em>_**Activity:**__ Music Club  
><em>_**Sports:**__ Football_

Hmm... So, this is Lysander Ainsworth. He seems like an Interesting person. Well, don't get me wrong I'm not gay, I just mean... By his looks he seems to be... not a football player. But anyways, I should not judge him. Well, I should check the other form. Oh, it's a girl. So, Lysander has a twin sister...

**_Name:_**_ Jennifer Ainsworth  
><em>_**(Picture Here)  
>Age:<span>**__ 16  
><em>_**Gender:**__ Female  
><em>_**Star sign:**__ Scorpio  
><em>_**Hobbies:**__ Drawing and Sketching.  
><em>_**IQ:**__ 112  
><em>_**Activity:**__ Art Club  
><em>_**Sports:**__ Badminton_

This girl seems... well, quite opposite of her brother. She looks casual as compared to her brother.

I turned to look at... Oh well, this woman didn't tell me her name. What should I call her? Well, Miss. Nobody? I prefer speaking of such sentences which would not make me mention her first or last name. Yeah. _A challenge_. I love challenges.

"Umm... well, the form is correct. When will these two arrive?" She smiled.

"Oh they might come here anytime soon. Their fight got delayed by one hour so..." She checked her watch and her eyes instantly widened. "Oh I need to go! I've got a surgery to do. When they come here, please do tell them, I came but I had to go for urgent work!?"

"Sure. Don't worry Ma'am." I said smiling at her. She gratefully returned it and ran off in a hurry.

I sat down on my chair. Great I'm working as a student body president even a week before the school starts. Oh Joy. Please note the sarcasm there. I do have other works to do. Like, making sure my sister doesn't sticks around Castiel. I sighed. Well, I guess I have to wait until these two new students arrive then I can go back to the hostel building and keep a check on my stupid sister. Well, I'm glad Melody offered to look for her on my behalf.

Amber is in the wrong company of friends. I don't like any of her friends. I... I think it's her company that spoilt her so much. But, our parents just don't want to believe me. They think I'm spending too much time thinking about these stupid things. And now they suspect that my company is bad. Well, okay I will agree that my company is not very good... my roommate is Dake, so... we're kind of good friends, but yeah I'm nothing like him or I'm _not _getting spoilt in his company. I know how to maintain myself! Thank you very much.

Being the student body president has some plus points too! I switched Amber to a new room. With... someone better. I can just hope she learns good stuffs from her new roommate. Oh and this room stuff reminds me, I need to assign these two new students new rooms. Well... let me see which room is not taken yet.

I shuffled through the papers of boy's dorms and found just one room lacking a room-mate. It was Castiel's room. Poor Lysander will have to go through Castiel this whole year. I don't know why but I'm suddenly feeling very sympathetic towards Lysander. I will pray for your safety dear friend. I don't mean Castiel will kill Lysander or something, what I mean is if he is staying with Castiel, Deborah is going to give a regular visit to them. And I'm afraid that bitch will try the same thing on Lysander, which she did with me. I can't let that poor guy suffer. I'll inform him privately about this.

Now moving on to the Girl's rooms... I shuffled the papers of Girl's dorms and luckily Jennifer got a better room-mate than her twin. Iris is her roommate.

Few minutes passed by... God! I'm sitting here doing absolutely nothing. I should have bought Sherlock Holmes's new crime Novel with me. If only I would have known this was the principal's plan to piss me off.

Well, why this school has to be so big that students from most part of the world come here to get education!? And what did I think before getting myself nominated as student body president? Well, yeah I remember it very well! I knew I can't win. But God knows how I won!? It's not like I'm complaining. Well... to be honest I am complaining but not in that way... I mean I love this job and all, but not on weekends and holidays! I love helping out people... but on holidays!? Come on already! I have a life you know! I don't even get paid for my hard work. In fact I have to pay the fee to this school. Well... I know I sound like a kid right now. But my mind is going crazy thinking about how much time I am wasting in this office and what all stupidity my sister could do behind my back.

I was clearly lost in my own ocean of thoughts that I didn't realize when the door swung open. And when I did, I jumped up from my seat. Wow, what a great Impression I must have made on these new students.

There was a cute girl with dark raven hair with silver highlights and a tall guy with silver hair with the tips of his hair black. Wow, so much for being twins! Finally here you come my life savers! The girl had Ocean Green eyes and the guy had one eye golden yellow and the other green just like his sister's. I smiled at them despite my crappy mood. The girl smiled back at me. I guess this year could get a little interesting, with these two new kids.

.

_(Present Time)_

Now today, Here, I'm sitting in our academy's auction, looking at the same girl from one month back, standing on the stage. She's neither smiling nor cheerful. She's just there. Glaring daggers at her brother.

"200 Bucks." Someone said from behind me.

"250." Another voice said.

"500 for a pretty girl." Dake said, who was sitting next to me. I elbowed him.

"Hey," He whispered, "It's not my fault that the girl is selling herself for a month." I rolled my eyes at that.

I wonder what trouble these two landed themselves in, that they need so much of money.

This is the auction house of our Academy, it is opened every Friday. If someone gets in trouble with money, they just come here and bid something. And today Lysander is selling Jenna for a month, to someone. I think either he has gone crazy to sell his very own twin sister for a month to someone, or Jenna is a bigger idiot for accepting his offer of selling herself.

First there was a roar of bidding offers, but now as the price went up the bidders went down. Now it has lowered for only two people participating. One is my friend/roommate, Dake and the other is Armin. Dake is one of those rich playboy brats of our academy, but Armin is Jenna's friend. I guess he's bidding on Jenna only to save her.

"550!" Alexy, Armin's brother yelled.

"700 Bucks." Someone casually said. I knew that voice way too well. I looked at the owner of the voice. He was sitting few seats ahead of me. A familiar red hair was caught up in my sight. From what I've heard Lysander and Castiel are getting alone pretty well. Some even say that they're best friends now. But Everyone is better aware of Castiel and Jenna's hate-hate relationship. As good Castiel is getting along with Lysander, the quite opposite is the case with Jenna. They are usually sarcastic around each other. They use weird nicknames and the worst of all is that they challenge each other with several idiotic challenges in public.

"I guess that red-head is bidding so high because of his best friend, or why would he want to get in the pants of the girl he hates the most?" Dake whispered to me. No. That's not the case. I've known Castiel longer than Lysander or Dake. He is definitely not doing this for Lysander. I'm sure he wants to torture Jenna, by making her his slave, not by trying to get in her pants. Wait- What? Dake was trying to get Jenna just to get in her pants? Dake is going to get a big lecture from me now. First he was breaking a rule, second he-

"So, No one above 700?" Lysander asked. And no one spoke any further. "700, one, two, three. Sold." He finished.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's<strong>_** Note:** _Hello there! Well, Now this is me again. sorry I discontinued my last Fanfiction. :P I'm sorry, I was out of ideas for that one. So, now, here is my first (again) fanfiction on this website! Now, please don't forget to review, It's hard to work on story without motivation. :) Constructive criticism, are welcome. :)_


	2. Chapter 1

A pair of eyes flew open. The face was covered in tensed sweat. A young boy was laying down on his bed, eyes wide open and breath still heavy. His breathing was so loud that it can almost be heard in heavens. There were tiny drops of sweat formed on his forehead. Threatening to fall and mix up with his dyed hair.

_'Another Nightmare...'_ he thought.  
>Castiel Parker looked around the room and found his roommate, Lysander Ainsworth sound asleep... The room he was currently in was very dark. Castiel and Lysander; both prefer sleeping in pitch darkness. Castiel didn't make a single move for a minute. After he realised it was just another dream... another nightmare, he sat down on his bed, crossed legged (Indian Style). With a dazed look on his face, he searched for the switch to turn on the lamp kept on his study table. The lamp had a low light, only suitable for someone to do self study at night. But it gave decent amount of light in the whole room.<p>

The walls of the room were the lightest shade of purple. There was a bed on the north-east corner of the room. Lysander, with an open buttoned and light coloured shirt (he had worn that shirt many times in the beach), was sleeping on this bed. On the foot of the bed was a study table with a laptop bag kept in the centre and a penholder placed neatly in one corner. Just above the study table was a cabinet with extra things to keep like books and folders.  
>On the north-west corner of the room was Castiel's bed. On the foot of his bed was an identical study table and slightly opened cabinet on top. Some books were scattered on the top of the table with random pages open. The small lamp on this table was switched on. Castiel's laptop was kept on his chair, with the bag long forgotten under his bed. The two beds were separated by a large glass window with curtains pulled down. Just opposite to the window was the door to exit the room. On either sides of the door, were two closets. One of the closets had the stickers of Wings Skull band. And the other had sticky notes on it. One of the notes said, <em>'Go to Gym: Morning 6:00 a.m.'<em>

Castiel ran his fingers through his red hair and sighed. He hated when it happens. He hated all these nightmares... It's the third time this week. He got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom.  
>The floor of the bathroom had black and white (chess style) tiles and the walls of the bathroom were pale blue. Lower half of the walls were tiled in cream coloured brick like titles. Near the entrance, there were two sinks side by side, attached on a wooden brown marble surface, which was attached to the tiled walls. Just above the sink on the pale blue wall, was a wide length mirror.<br>Castiel stood in front of the sink and rested his palms on the wooden designed marble surface. His weight was slightly relied on his hands muscles, right now. He looked in the mirror. His grey eyes were looking so dark right now that they can almost be mistaken to onyx. Whenever he would have a nightmare or he's scared, his eyes would look dark. He turned the handle on the sink and washed his face with cold running water; he felt a relaxing sensation within himself as soon as the water touched his face. His eyes were slowly retreating back to grey. He bent his head a little more, this time under the tap, to get some running water in his hair. His hair was sweating because of the nightmare. And he hated that stinking smell.  
>Castiel came out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck. The first thing that he noticed was Lysander's alarm clock (it would be a bother searching for his own alarm clock, in his messed up study table). It was 2:45 a.m.<br>_'Great. I've hit the record. I fucking woke up at 2:45. How fucking amazing.'_ He thought. Second thing he noticed was Lysander, awake. Lysander woke up from the sound of the running water.

"Bad dream?" Lysander asked, rubbing his eyes and slowly sitting up on his bed. Lysander is Castiel's roommate. It was obvious for him to notice that Castiel woke up unusually too early sometimes.  
>"Yeah..." Castiel replied, kind of normally.<p>

Lysander had woken up from Castiel's unusual groans and yells at night of the very first day of his arrival. Castiel still remembers that day, when Lysander was trying to calm him down that night. Lysander never asked him any question like... why he was groaning while sleeping or was it a nightmare. He calmly went back to his bed after waking Castiel up from his bad dream. He only gently smiled at Castiel to help him calm down, and believe me when I say that, his gentleness did wonders. It helped Castiel calm down right away. Castiel only said two words for his explanation, 'A Nightmare', Lysander only nodded in understanding. It was Lysander's very first day in Sweet Amoris, so, he hadn't gotten to know Castiel at all. And since, after a nightmare it's hard for a person to go back to sleep, Lysander suggested that they talk and get to know each other better. Castiel agreed on that. They discovered funny things about each other that night. Lysander told Castiel about his twin sister and his love for music. While Castiel told him about his pet dog Demon, and his passion for rock music.  
>After that incident they discovered that they had many things in common. They started hanging out together, and soon enough everyone knew them as best friends.<p>

Whenever there was a matter which bothered Castiel, he'd casually talk about it to Lysander, and Lysander would give him some suggestions. According to Castiel, Lysander's advises are always wise and comes in handy. But once there was a case, when Castiel was acting strange. He wouldn't pay attention during classes and daydream in Music Club practices. Lysander knew something was bothering him. So, Lysander started to give Castiel, 'Silent treatment'. He'd walk with him and respond with little grunts. And when Castiel finally got tired of Lysander's 'Silent treatment', he told him what was wrong. He told Lysander that he was troubled with Deborah's behaviour. She was acting very weird lately. She wouldn't talk to him much and stay a little distant sometimes. Lysander advised Castiel to give her some time. And so he did.  
>One week later Deborah broke up with Castiel. Castiel also found out, that she was cheating on him from past one month. This was really a big shock for him. This was his first time being in a relationship and he was dead serious about it. But Deborah... she broke up with him, like it was nothing for her. She was dating Castiel just to keep him as a trophy.<br>After that Incident Castiel, literally started hating every girl. And as usual, Lysander followed his own advise, and gave him some time to handle his feelings himself. Now it's been one week, to that messed up break up shock; and one whole month to Lysander's arrival in this Academy. Castiel has recovered quite well now. A stupid girl can't break him down that easily, that's what he keeps telling himself. Castiel still sees Deborah around the campus... sticking with some other guy... but now, he has learned to ignore her. She isn't worth his attention. Actually she never was, from the beginning.

"So... What are you going to do now?" Lysander asked, glancing at his alarm clock.

"I donno... maybe, check my studio?" Castiel shrugged and said. He walked back to his bad and sat down, facing Lysander's bed.  
>Sweet Amoris High Academy is a school for rick kids from all over the world. The school wants their students to be best in whatever activity they do. So, they offer them with their very own personal studio, provided if you pay for it. Most of the student's won't mind wasting some bucks on studios. So the majority of students have their personal studio. Castiel owns a Music studio, since he is in the music club.<br>Lysander has got a Music studio too while his twin sister, Jenna is in Art club, so she got an Art Studio.

Lysander sighed and started to get out of his bed. "What are you doing? Go back to sleep Lysander." Castiel said in a stern voice.  
>"Hold on..." Lysander, now out of his bed, walked to his study table and opened a drawer. He shuffled through some stuffs then closed it. Then he opened his books cabinet, he started to look for something again.<br>"What are you finding anyway?" Castiel asked, still bothered that Lysander was woken up because of him. Lysander turned to look inside his school bag and started shuffling through his things. Either his sleepiness is taking over his conscious state or he really has lost his notebook, yet again.  
>"My notebook..." Lysander answered still exploring his backpack.<p>

Castiel shook his head and walked towards Lysander's cloths stand, next to his closet. After digging through Lysander's Victorian Jacket's pocket,  
>Castiel said, pulling out a small notebook, "Here."<p>

"Ah, I might have forgotten to take that out before sleeping." Lysander said, slightly relieved to find his notebook safe.  
>"Talk about what you remember." Castiel said flatly, wondering what was it that Lysander wanted to do with his notebook at around 3:00 in the morning.<br>Lysander yawned and opened a page of his notebook. "I wrote that yesterday, after getting a long lecture from Jenna. Now that you are going to your studio, you can try giving these lyrics some music."  
>Castiel smirked and said, "Long lecture, huh? It's funny how she accepted to sell herself for her beloved brother."<br>Lysander passed the small notebook to Castiel and said, "Don't ask me. She's even more pissed about _you_ buying her than anything else." He walked back to his bed, to get his night's sleep. _'And she's literally taking all her anger out on me, because she doesn't even want to see Castiel's face.'_ He thought.

Castiel walked to his own cloths stand and quickly pulled on his shirt and Jacket. The weather is warm after the sunrise, but it is usually cold during this time, that's what Castiel's five years experience tells him. "You know what. If you would have accepted my amazing offer to help you out, your sister wouldn't have been so much pissed on me and as well as you."  
>"I know..." was Lysander's intelligent answer. Castiel kept the small notebook in his jacket and started to walk towards the door. "Be Careful." Lysander said, now lying down on his bed. A small yawn escaped his lips.<br>Before stepping outside the door, Castiel said, "Good Night." He was used to Lysander's warnings by now. Castiel softly closed the door behind him and walked in the hallway of the building, without making any noise.  
>Every building of this Academy (like Studio, Cafeteria, School, and Gym) was Co-Ed, except the Hostel buildings. Boys and girls had separate Hostel buildings but the rules were the same in both. No one was allowed to be anywhere else other than Hostel during night time. And in Hostels, students are supposed to sleep, not dance and party all night. So, the house In-charges were made to keep a check on all these things.<br>Lysander was referring to their night time house in-charge, Mr. William, when he said, 'Be Careful'. Mr. William's desk is on the ground floor. Ground floor also had the living room with sofa and several bean bags. It was the common room for everyone. If any girl wants to meet a boy for some reason like study or tutoring, they were supposed to meet in the common room, not in bed rooms. And the same was in the girl's hostel too. Boys were supposed to meet girls in the girl's hostel's common room.  
>Mr. William keeps an eye on Immoral activities and makes sure no one is awake or breaking any rule during the night time in boys Hostel. Castiel is an expert in sneaking out under his nose. But according to Lysander, 'Better be cautious than sorry'. So whenever Castiel goes out of the room at night, he'd warn him to be careful.<p>

Castiel walked down to the ground floor, and found Mr. William in a typical state. You know the time when you want to sleep so hard, but you can't because you've got some work to take care of, and so you end up struggling in a typical position where your head swings up and down in half sleep and half consciousness? Yep, that's how Mr. William's current situation was. Castiel took use of this opportunity and sneaked outside the hostel building. He pitied the old man for working when everyone was sleeping.  
>Sweet Amoris High Academy covers several acres of land. If you want a slim, hot and sexy body, just take <em>one<em> round of this whole area. You'd probably faint before even completing one-fifth of this place. But thankfully Studio building was situated between the two (boy's and girl's) Hostel buildings. So, it only took Castiel, few minutes to reach there.

The ground floor was as usual of no use but for the guard. Guards in every building of this school (except Girl's and Boy's hostel), are usually asleep since, everyone thought Mr. William and Mrs. Dawn (night time in-charge of girl's hostel) are taking care of the students in the Hostel buildings. Castiel casually walked past the sleeping guard and walked upstairs to the first floor. The first floor of this building had Art Studios and Second floor had Music Studios, then third floor had Fashion Designing Studios.  
>Castiel was ready to walk further upstairs to the second floor but something caught his eye. Usually the lights in the hallways are the only light switched on at this time, but there was one room, with its light still on. <em>'Whoever's studio it is, might have forgotten to turn the lights off.'<em> Castiel thought and started to walk towards that room, hoping to either turn of the lights or sneak a peek at someone's art work. When he reached the room, he noticed that the door was slightly open. So he peeked inside.

A girl was standing in the centre of the room, in front of a canvas sketching something. Castiel opened the door completely. Surprised by the sudden sound of the door, girl snapped her head towards the door, causing some of the raven locks of her hair to fall in her eyes. She was none other than Jennifer Ainsworth, also known as Jenna. _'What is she doing here?'_ was Castiel's first thought on seeing her.  
>Jenna is Lysander's twin sister. She's a normal teenager, neither very popular nor too un-popular. She's average in studies just like her brother but certainly her ability to remember things is way better than him. Jenna has zero experience in love and relationships. To be honest, she is not <em>at all<em> graceful. She's very clumsy in the mornings and would kill anyone who interrupts her dream land. She's neither too girlish like those little princess brats nor a tomb boy, who hates teddy bears. She just... normal, you can call her that.  
>The only thing which Jenna finds super close to her heart (apart from Lysander and Auntie Agatha), is Art. Whenever she feels lonely or sad, she would draw or sketch, black and white art. And when she's happy or excited she'd use colours and paints.<br>Castiel and Jenna have a funny hate relationship from day one. Castiel would call Jenna with funny nicknames, while Jenna would always act sarcastic towards him. They both have never once spoken to each other like normal human beings. This started from Jenna's first day in this academy. Castiel 'accidently' spilled some water on her, in a crowded Cafeteria to Jenna's much embarrassment, and ever since that moment, Jenna has never spoken to him in normal human language. While Castiel... he enjoys when Jenna is annoyed because of _him_.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel voiced out his thoughts.  
>Jenna stared at the standing figure for a while. She had the same question in her mind, but since he asked her first, she replied anyway. "It's my studio; I can come here whenever I want to." She rested her hands on her hips and continued, "Besides, I can ask you the same thing." Castiel casually walked inside her studio ignoring her question. "Hey! This is <em>MY<em> studio. So you better get out-"

"Oh shut up. Shouldn't I be the one ordering you around?" He shot back, openly grinning at Jenna's angry no comeback expression.  
>Jenna's Studio had plain white walls initially. But all the students of the Art Club were given a task to colour their studio walls, with different patterns and designs of their own choice. So Jenna has painted her wall with Abstract art, with colourful colours. She even framed some of her best paintings (like an upward view of her home town) and sketches (of Lysander and Auntie Agatha) to hang in there. The room had several paint boxes and brushes resting neatly on a stool next to her canvas. Jenna was not actually sketching on the canvas but a white art sheet, placed on the wooden stand; if you look it from distance it'd look like she was working on the canvas. The art page she was currently working on had the sketch of a monster... no wait... it was Castiel's face with a monster's body. Jenna wanted to take her anger out on a piece of paper for last evening's events. Castiel had 'bought' Jenna in the school auction. And so, she came here to draw that jerk in his true form: A Monster. Jenna had drawn Castiel with fox ears (One of them was pierced) and a tail. He had some scratch marks on his face. His nails were long like a witch; she even showed his long canines on his usual grin. His left eyebrow was pierced and he was wearing cloths like a devil.<p>

Castiel reached her and smirked. "Cat got your tongue?" He commented.  
>"I actually wanted some constructive criticisms on my new master piece. I think you could help me in that." Jenna shot back moving aside for Castiel to get a better view on her art sheet. Castiel couldn't understand what she meant by that, but the moment his eyes landed on the art sheet his eyes went a little wide. He face was expressionless and he stared at the picture with calculating eyes.<br>_'Ha! Gotcha!'_ Jenna thought seeing his reaction. But then, she thought she heard Castiel whisper something. She wasn't sure about what Castiel said, so she thought of teasing him a bit more, "Isn't this sketch amazing? I mean, look at it. It shows your true features, of a monster... I mean, everyone is going to praise me for revealing your true face... and-"  
>"This is Amazing." He said.<p>

_'This is Amazing.'  
>.<em>  
><em>'This is Amazing.'<br>._  
><em>'This is Amazing.'<br>._  
>Castiel's words struck her. "Wh-what?" Jenna was actually expecting him to call her sketch ugly and get angry for making Castiel look, like what he is not. But no, just now Castiel called this sketch amazing. Amazing. Like really?<p>

Now Castiel was back to his normal state. He wasn't staring at the picture with calculating wide eyes. He was back grinning at the sketch. "Really. I didn't know you secretly admired my face and body. Just look this!" He said, now gesturing his hands at the canvas. "You drew my face exactly the way it is –ignoring those Canines and scars and piercing. And to think of it, I don't look that bad. Cause you know why? I'm sexy and I know it." His grin widened as Jenna almost lost her balance.  
>True. Jenna's legs felt like jelly and she didn't know if she'd be able to stand any longer. Her intentions were to annoy Castiel, to irritate him, to take revenge on him. But then... her plan back fired. He liked that funky sketch? In fact, what did he say, Jenna, secretly admiring Castiel? Ew. Like never.<br>Castiel smirked at Jenna's loss of words, "I know you were happy to find out that I, Castiel Parker am the highest bidder for you, but to make me a present? Come on princess, a simple thank you would have done. Why wake up all night and make a gift for me? But now, that you made it. I am gently granting your wish and thank you by accepting your 'masterpiece' present. Don't worry I'll keep it safely, with me."

"B-but.. W-weren't you supposed to h-hate it?"  
>"Nope. I absolute love it. In fact, let's make this moment memorable," Castiel smirked. He loved Jenna's dazed and amused expression. Jenna, who was always having a comeback for him, was now speechless. He sure wanted to capture this moment so; he quickly got his iPhone, out of his pocket and rested his other arm on Jenna's shoulder. "Say cheese!" Before Jenna could register what he was doing, He clicked a selfie. He was widely grinning in the picture while Jenna was lost and confused in her own thoughts.<br>Jenna gave out a frustrated noise and said, "I... You... What are you... Ugh! I HATE YOU!" Castiel started to laugh on seeing Jenna flushed with anger.  
>Jenna pushed Castiel aside and ran out of the room, angry and annoyed.<p>

"Hey! It's your Studio! Not mine!"He yelled after her, between his laughs, but she was already out of hearing distance. Castiel shook his head and looked back at the sketch once again.  
><em>'I sure look like a sexy beast.'<em> He smirked and picked up the art sheet. He knew Jenna would either throw this sketch or tear it later. And Castiel really wanted to keep it, it was the first time someone had sketched him. So, this sure was something new for him. He looked around the room; there were many more sketches and paintings on the wall. So, he decided to take a look at them too. Jenna sure was a creative artist, and it won't kill him to look at some of those amazing arts.

Jenna stomped her feet and walked down the stairs angrily. _'How dare he... How dare he like my sketch! I... I hate him! How dare he click my picture without my permission! How dare he...'_ Jenna was clearly not happy with Castiel at the moment.  
>The sounds of the 'stomping' footsteps woke the guard up. He looked around the room searching for the source of the noise. Then his eyes landed on a raven haired girl stomping towards the exit.<br>"Hey! Hey girl! What are you do-" Before guard could complete his sentence Jenna snapped at him.  
>"Shut up! Can't you see I'm trying to figure something out!? Ugh! How dare he think it was a gift for him!?"<p>

Guard, was clearly bewildered for a moment there. In his teenage days he learned to never mess with an angry girl; if you don't wish to die a pitiful and painful death. So, he thought of keeping his mouth shut for the sake of his poor life. He watched as the girl walked out of the main door in fast pace with an angry expression on her face and her hands balled into fists.  
>After ten to fifteen minutes, Guard was about to sit back in his chair and relax, but then he heard someone else's footsteps. He quickly got in an attention position. He watched as a boy around the same age as the girl walked down the staircase. He was spinning a key in the index finger of his right hand and had a white sheet of paper on the left one. He was grinning at that sheet and walking casually.<br>"Hey! You boy! What were you-" Before he could complete, yet again, he was interrupted.  
>Castiel, without even giving him a single glance said, "Later bro. I'm busy right now." Guard blinked at the young boy a couple of times. He watched as the boy went out of the same door, the girl went out few minutes ago, still spinning that key and admiring whatever was there in that sheet of paper.<p>

_'My job is definitely at a risk now...'_ The guard thought and quickly went upstairs to check if there was any other student up there.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Author's Note:<em>**_ Hey there! So, this is finally the first Chapter! ^^~ Tell me how do you like it! Like I promised, I updated soon! Now you readers have to keep your promise too! Please review! ^^ No review means no new chapters. Please tell whatever you think about this chapter! :) Review Review Review if you want to read more! :D I decided to write Prologue and Epilogue in someone's POV only. All the other chapters are going to be in third person. ^^~ Please review. :D_


End file.
